Birthdays in the Life of Perseus Jackson
by Wise.fan.Girl15
Summary: Short scenes from Percy's birthdays at important ages in his life.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted any stories in a while. I mean it this time when I say I'm going to try to update more often. I wrote these snippets of Percy's birthdays at different ages a really long time ago, so I'm posting it today in honor of his birthday. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _ **~THREE~**_

"Happy Birthday, Percy," Sally murmured. She was wide awake, even though it was past midnight, as she had been for the past three nights. Ever since…ever since she'd gone to pick Percy up from preschool and found him playing with a snake that had crawled into his pen and he'd somehow strangled. She was scared…no, she was _terrified_ for her toddler. If the monsters found him…she pushed the thought away, unable to bear thinking about what would happen to her sweet, innocent son.

"I'll protect you from them," she whispered, stroking her son's dark hair. "I promise."

 _ **~NINE~**_

"Mom?" Percy said from the backseat of her car on the way to the park.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sally replied, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Why'd you marry Smelly Gabe? He's ugly and fat!" he complained.

 _Because,_ she thought to herself. _He smells so repulsively human that hopefully he'll hide your scent from the monsters. After that Cyclops stalked you at school last year, I didn't have many more options. Me marrying Gabe was the only chance of keeping you safe and with me. Even if he is a monster in his own right._

 _But,_ she sighed quietly, _I can't tell you that. If you knew who you are, it would only make you scent stronger. And then you'd have to go to that camp, and I might never see you again._

"Mom?" prompted Percy.

She realized he was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for a response. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't force herself to lie to him.

"It's complicated," she finally managed. "But, that doesn't matter, because…" she trailed off, waiting for him to finish her sentence.

"Today's my birthday!" Percy grinned, showing that about four teeth were missing.

Sally smiled. She would do anything in the world to keep that smile on his face forever.

 _ **~TEN~**_

"Happy birthday, Percy!" Sally exclaimed, placing the blue cake (batter, icing, and all) in front of him.

"Thanks mom!" he replied. "Why is it blue?" he wondered.

"Oh, I just think it's a nice color for food," she replied, noting with satisfaction the annoyed look on Gabe's face.

 _ONE WEEK EARLIER_

"There is no such thing as blue food!" Gabe said angrily, drunk as usual.

"Of course there is!" Sally replied, just as angrily.

Their argument ended after several hours, with Gabe feeling like he'd won, and a new resolve in Sally to prove him wrong.

 _ **~SEVENTEEN~**_

Percy took a deep breath, then knocked on the door to his mom's apartment. He had a key, of course, but he felt he should knock rather than just walking in, after being gone so long.

Paul opened the door, and his face immediately broke into a wide smile.

"Percy!" he said, pulling him into a warm hug. "Come in!"

Percy stepped inside and was immediately ambushed by his mom.

"Percy!" she cried, gripping him as if she never would let him go again. "Oh, honey, I was so worried about you!"

Percy buried his face in her hair, breathing in the familiar smell of her shampoo mixed with the chocolate chip cookies (blue, of course) that she made every week.

"Promise me you won't do something as dangerous as falling into Tartarus without letting me know first!" she scolded him fiercely.

"I didn't exactly _plan_ it, mom," he managed around the lump in his throat.

Sally laughed weakly through her tears. Paul was standing a few feet away, also crying, and looking happier than most people would have thought possible.

Percy looked around, noticing for the first time the smell of…

"Cake?" he asked, confused.

"Of course!" his mom replied. "Today is your birthday!"

Percy realized with a start that she was right. He had been so busy helping sort out everything after the war that he'd completely lost track of the days.

"But how did you know I was coming?"

"I told her, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, stepping out of the living room.

They all sat down around the kitchen table, and Sally started serving the cake.

Percy smiled around at his awesome stepfather, amazing mother and gorgeous girlfriend as the four of them dug into the traditional blue cake.

 _Best birthday ever, hands down,_ he thought.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It would be awesome if you reviewed!**


End file.
